


今夜我是否有幸能牵起您的手

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “看着。”就在克拉克目瞪口呆地看着他，思索着剧情到底是怎么突飞猛进到这个地步的时刻，蝙蝠侠厉声说。“你的身体不够放松，而现在我要教你怎么活动你的肩膀。观察我的肩胛骨的动作，如果等等我转过身去检查时你还做不到，那么你死定了，记住了吗，克拉克？”一个老爷教记者跳舞的故事，超蝙向暗示。一发完。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	今夜我是否有幸能牵起您的手

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想赶七夕的傻白甜贺文，结果下了火车已经晚上10:30了，我哭哭。  
> 因为是火车上两小时的极限赶工，之后开始加班根本没时间润色（我困到失智），所以如果有哪里写得不好还请见谅。

“克拉克，来，看着我。”背对着他的布鲁斯说。“这个动作不需要你用太大的力气，你要做的是让你的肩胛骨活动开，就像是这样……”那紧实的肌肉的移动就好像是拍打着海岸的浪潮，在流畅的动作中，某种若隐若现的灵巧宛如月光一般自然完美地流泻。

“这是肩胛骨之吻。”当那两个明显的肩胛骨的突起轻轻接触，就像是蝴蝶落在草叶上一样轻轻地相触时，他听到布鲁斯在这么说。“看，克拉克，我需要你在做这个动作的时候全身心地投入，不要有一分一秒地迟疑……”

一切都开始于蝙蝠侠在联盟频道中发出的关于有谁拥有舞蹈经验的一个问题。“有一场交易可能会在比较私人的俱乐部中举行，我需要一位可以协助监听并且具有舞蹈经验的联盟成员的帮助。”

哈尔会跳舞，只是他的超能力不适合此类工作；巴里跳的还可以，但是除非布鲁斯想让巴里以每秒钟一百八十个来回的速度在他自己和可疑对象身边进行简谐运动，否则他也不能胜任此项工作；火星猎人的变形让他可以完美融入进任何环境，只是可惜他的舞蹈水平实在是有些让人不敢恭维，况且从理想的角度来说，蝙蝠侠希望他的这位同伴能够尽量避免在窃听的中途从布鲁斯的身边消失，以免引起不必要的怀疑；至于钢骨，他实际上是此类窃听活动的最佳人选之一，然而就好像绿灯说的那样：“无意冒犯，维克多，但是怎么说……你……似乎跟布鲁斯·韦恩平时的口味差的……有一丢丢地远。”

“别灰心，钢骨。”坐在他身边，完美符合布鲁斯·韦恩呢平时的口味但是很遗憾专长不在于窃听的神奇女侠温和地宽慰他说。“我们人生的价值并不是通过是否能受邀跟布鲁斯一起出席舞会来决定的。”

总之，就是这些联盟成员们一起掉链子的情况，让跟布鲁斯一起出席舞会的人选数量降为了一个。

“呃啊。”绿灯侠说。“他难道不是打一开始就满脸写着我只打算邀请超人吗？”

“但前提确实得是大超会跳舞才行——你觉得自己能行吗，克拉克？”闪电侠说。

在那个时候，克拉克回答的是非常肯定的。

“我在中学的时候学过舞蹈，也有过参加舞会的经验。虽然不能说跳的出类拔萃，但是应付像是这样的场合应该不会有什么问题。”

而在当时，蝙蝠侠对于超人的回答也是同样满意的。

“那么，超人将会和我一起行动——你们也不用再抱怨为什么我每次行动都要跟他固定搭档了——如你们所见，大多数时候，只有克拉克能够满足我的需求。”

只有克拉克能够满足我的需求。

“当我这么说的时候，”布鲁斯说，“我的意思是希望他们能够闭嘴而你完美地完成我交给你的任务。而不是灰溜溜地在第二天回到频道中宣布布鲁斯·韦恩的约会对象口味也不是不可以扩展到生化人的程度。”

“我确实可以完成你交给我的任务。”克拉克忍不住辩解道。“我会跳舞，并且我也可以帮你窃听。况且钢骨再怎么说看起来也太明显了，他会让你暴露的。”

“就算《哥谭娱乐在线》开始疯传我终于在对着超人和蝙蝠侠下手后将魔爪伸向了联盟未成年的新一代，也好过被人发现我带着一个屁都不懂跳舞的人去舞会俱乐部并且坐在那里除了喝饮料以外什么也没法做——你以为我可以把你带到舞池里去拆墙吗克拉克·肯特先生？所以你当时跟我说你会的到底他妈的是哪门子的舞蹈？神秘的氪星仪式宗教舞还是大锤八十小锤四十的拆迁工奏鸣曲？”

克拉克·肯特觉得很委屈。

“我确实学过交谊舞！”他说。“我不仅学过，我还跳过，我还在毕业舞会上和同级的好几位女生一起跳过。她们没有一个觉得我跳得不好，事实上，我在当时那些男生里还是挺受欢迎的那一款。”

“我不知道在这个评价里你的肌肉和长相到底在其中出了多少的力。”挑剔的韦恩先生如此辛辣地简评说。“当然，确实，我承认，在刚刚看过你的交谊舞后，我觉得你跳的还看得过去。但是我希望你知道——罗德里格斯的舞会俱乐部是一个对于入场宾客要求很高的私人俱乐部，而我们要去参加的那个俱乐部之夜，他们的主题叫做国标拉丁而不是一群乡下年轻人跺着步子跟他们的异性伴侣进行着你追一步我退一步你退一步我进一步的群体交谊舞。老天，你管会跳‘一哒哒二哒哒’叫做会跳舞？”

“对于绝大多数场合，‘一哒哒二哒哒’就已经够用了，”对于此，克拉克大声说。“况且交谊舞是正经的舞厅舞会舞，不要仅仅是因为我没有满足你的需求就开始大肆诋毁它。”

“就算我不诋毁它也不能改变还有三天的时间你就要和我一起去参加俱乐部舞会的事实了，肯特先生，而我是不会允许你用着这样的舞姿和我一起去参加舞会的。就算我可以允许，但是布鲁斯·韦恩对于伴侣的审美不允许——哪怕你用你的脸来做挡箭牌也不行。我还想以后拿到他们俱乐部的邀请函呢，毕竟不知道什么时候我又会需要潜入进去。”

而我已经在联盟中说过我选中的舞伴是你了，克拉克。蝙蝠侠冷冷地说，你这就让我变得很为难。

你可以考虑一下，你到底是要在三天内学会拉丁舞，还是让我从下个礼拜起被迫和其他几个对我百般嘲笑的联盟成员一起工作。顺便一提，后面这个选项我只是给你看看的，你当然可以自己掂量一下自己要怎么做。

如果考虑到现实，那么确实，几位看热闹不嫌事大就是想“给超人或者蝙蝠侠帮帮忙”的联盟成员，已经打这个算盘打了好几个礼拜了。“我觉得这就是他们猜到了咱们两个的关系的意思。”克拉克一边按照布鲁斯的指令向后退去一边说。“他们想逼咱们承认。”

“而我们会让他们如意吗？”布鲁斯拿着他的水杯坐在那儿，冷静地对着克拉克指指点点着。“放轻松，克拉克，不要蹦的那么紧——想象一下你自己在飞，按照你飞行时那种轻松自如的优雅劲儿来……而我说这个不是让你真的飘起来，你给我落下去！”

“这跟飞行根本就不是一码事。”克拉克试图指出。“我从十一二岁还没有上初中的时候就已经会飞了，而跳这个舞我才开始了不到一个小时……我已经进步很快了，布鲁斯！况且它这个让人左脚跨过右脚还要内八的步伐是反人类的！”

以及当然，他同意，虽然我们确实没有必要就这件事再隐瞒下去，但我们绝对不能在他们设了套的前提下承认我们在一起了。我们得打他们个出乎意料。

“你说的对，”布鲁斯满意地说，“我们可以有一千种公布在一起的方式，但是被逼无奈绝对不行——但是别以为你可以岔开话题，克拉克。你的脚他妈的又落在哪里了，超人？”

“呃，在它该在的那个位置？”

“于一个错误的时间？”

“我只是差了一个节拍而已，布鲁斯。”

“意味着全场人都能看到你在踩我的脚而我居然还没有对你大发脾气。不，克拉克。”布鲁斯说。“你别想偷懒……”

“你就不能搞搞嘉奖型教育吗？我觉得我已经进步够快的了，布鲁斯，但是听你的评价让我觉得自己这辈子都学不会这个该死的舞蹈。”

“为什么不把它理解成我对超人有更高的要求和期待呢，我亲爱的克拉克？”布鲁斯说。“还有，把你的大腿夹紧一点。它应该是这个样子。”他站起来，再次做了个示范。当本来位于侧位的大腿内侧完美贴上了直立的右侧大腿时，布鲁斯全身都呈现出了一种不可思议的柔韧感，那是一种极度放松，但是与此同时却又随时都做好了变化成任何一种所需姿势的完美的平衡状态。

这么站立着的他看上去很漂亮，虽然克拉克一般不会选择用漂亮这样的词来形容布鲁斯。

“看着我。”他才刚刚走神一秒，就听到布鲁斯的厉声呵斥，“别走神，我不会让你蒙混过去的，克拉克，现在，把你的腿给我贴起来。”

他努力尝试了一下，按照布鲁斯的示范还有教导，右脚微向内侧翻，试图让隔着一根似乎对眼下的场景略微有点想法（但尚且可控）的部位的双腿紧密地贴合在一起。

布鲁斯皱着眉，看着他，就好像刚刚克拉克不是在按照他的指示行事，而是一拳打碎了蝙蝠车的挡风玻璃并顺手拆掉了他心爱的车顶棚。

“我事先警告你。”超人说。“如果你再骂我，我就不练了。”

“你少威胁我。”布鲁斯没好气地说，但是他的口吻，不管怎么说，还是放得缓和了一点。“我发现你的问题了，你的身体其实是处于一种紧绷的状态，这就让你所有的动作都有些束手束脚。就算你是好脾气的记者克拉克·肯特，卡尔，你也没有必要把自己伪装成这副样子……”

“我没有故意要伪装成这副样子。”克拉克申辩说。“你要明白，从刚开始你就一直在对我说我需要用到一股巧劲儿……”

“对，你需要一种恰到好处的巧力。”

“而我完全做不到在放松自然的状态下做到这一点。”

“……”哦。布鲁斯说。所以你是说你的肌肉无法理解巧劲这个概念。

“我觉得它其实已经足够努力了，”克拉克表示。“考虑到虽然绝大多数时候我可以一拳打穿几栋大楼，但是它也能够让我抓起一个小小的蛋壳。”

他同时还想要指出，至少上周末上床的时候，布鲁斯是对他的肌肉控制力进行过不遗余力的夸赞的。但是克拉克的理智意识到，如果他敢这么说，那么布鲁斯一定会用他不予苟同的目光现场谋杀他。

你不可以在蝙蝠侠非常严肃的时候和他调情，他会认为你不够尊重他的工作以至于对你整个人的人格评价都出现毁灭性地降低。你也不可以在他非常暴躁的时候和他开玩笑，除非你想见证蝙蝠侠比他的飞镖还要锋利而又迷人的刻薄。

像是这么严重的后果当然是在开玩笑，但是考虑到布鲁斯已经够不耐烦了，克拉克完全没有必要再在他岌岌可危的理智之弦上加上一根稻草。

他再次尝试了一次。这一次，他试图按照布鲁斯说的完全放轻松，让自己的大脑变得一片空白。

而当他做完接下来一连套的动作后，他发现布鲁斯正靠在桌子上，用着一副同样空白的表情静静地凝望着他。

“我在想，”他说。“我应该把我当年最恨的那位舞蹈老师请来，然后我就可以坐在这里，好好欣赏你到底是怎么折磨得她。”

“是你需要我去帮你收集信息的。”他友善地提醒，“不是我求着你让我教我跳舞好去现场帮忙。”

“不要再说这件让我后悔不已的事情了，超人。”蝙蝠侠冷冷道。“现在，看着我，”他深吸了一口气转过了身，克拉克原以为这又是一个让自己追着布鲁斯的动作模仿的常见教学，他甚至兴致缺缺地打了个哈欠。

可是，他看到韦恩先生一把扯开白衬衫的扣子，将那件本来就很衬他肩线的衬衫一把拽到了肩部以下。

“看着。”就在克拉克目瞪口呆地看着他，思索着剧情到底是怎么突飞猛进到这个地步的时刻，蝙蝠侠厉声说。“你的身体不够放松，而现在我要教你怎么活动你的肩膀。观察我的肩胛骨的动作，如果等等我转过身去检查时你还做不到，那么你死定了，记住了吗，克拉克？”

如果你想学习一个动作，毫无疑问，当你的老师教导你时，你应该全神贯注地投入其中。

但是克拉克发现，过分地投入其中，以至于让自己的脑海中唯余下一对完美运作着的，即使是其上的疤痕也在这流畅的动作中显得如此地优美而富有爆发力的肩胛骨时。

他根本就没能记住自己到底应该如何活动那些该死的肩胛骨。

而当布鲁斯回过头，一把把衬衫拉过肩膀，板着个脸，假装没有发现超人的异常，命令他转过身去同样做给自己看时，克拉克认为，布鲁斯八成是故意的。

他就是在报复他。

他试图按照布鲁斯教导自己的去做，这很艰难，因为毕竟，即使是一个身体非常柔韧的人，在毫无基础的背景下去重复这样的动作本身也不是一件容易的事，更何况，超人擅长的并不是像这样肢体的细节移动，而是长线作战与瞬间的爆发呢？

这或许就跟布鲁斯所说的那样，当他做一件他习惯的事情的时候，他可以做的非常漂亮，甚至可以说是极度优雅——为了充分地激励他，在刚开头十分钟，布鲁斯还没有放弃他对于克拉克舞蹈教学的信心的时候，他甚至还夸赞过克拉克起飞的模样就像是飞鱼跃入水中一般的悠然自得。他又不是真的那种笨手笨脚的大个子，甚至于说，在学东西方面，他很聪明。但是完成一个需要旷日持久的练习才能完美的动作，就好像让超人成为蝙蝠侠这样的武术大师，他要花费的时间绝对不可能是短短的三天。

但他仍旧做出了努力，动用了他的超级大脑，还有这么多年来他对于自己身体的全部的控制力与驾驭力。

布鲁斯站在他的身后，不动声色地看着他，评估着他在运动肩胛骨所付出的辛酸。

“你知道。”然后，他听到布鲁斯柔声说。“虽然绝大多数人都认为男子拉丁舞会有些……不那么富有传统意义上的阳刚之气，但实际上这个印象是错误的。”

只是一眨眼的工夫，也可能是克拉克听到布鲁斯接近自己的后背而忍不住走神——担心着布鲁斯会突然触碰自己的肩膀以至于自己条件反射地原地起飞（讲道理他现在身体的紧绷状态甚至超过了他们上次对阵毁灭日）而大脑已经变成了字面意义心无旁骛一片空白之时，他发现整理着自己领口的布鲁斯得意地出现在了自己的面前。他带着一点不符合他惯来身份的轻佻感，就好像是一只蜷起身子的猫咪，正在懒洋洋地舔着它心爱的乳酪。

“一个完美的男子拉丁舞需要的不仅仅是重心的交替，胯部的移动，还有力量的爆发和濒临绝点的控制。而这意味着男子拉丁舞者一般会有着更强的核心肌肉力量。你知道那意味着什么。”他将一只手富有艺术性地搭在超人的手上，他看起来很严肃，当然，因为他还在教学工作状态，而他的另一只手呢，则同样富有暗示性地抚过了他藏在衬衫下的小腹。

“再坚持一下，我们可以学到纽约步为止，然后我会给你几个小时休息。”他愉快地说。“而你会觉得帮我这个忙物有所值的。”

“……这个忙物有所值的前提，是当我让你像我一样抬起手的时候，你摆出的手势是虎口冲外其他手指朝里，而不是翘兰花指。”布鲁斯说，“说真的，超人，兰花指？”

“为什么超人就不可以翘兰花指。”克拉克说。“你这是彻头彻尾的刻板印象。不过重点是因为我看到你在翘兰花指。”

“我在翘兰花指是因为我需要跳女步才能和你跳完这段舞。老天。”布鲁斯说。“现在，把你伸出去的右手缩回来，对，和我一样，然后放到你的面前摆成一个一字。”

克拉克觉得这是他做过的最傻的动作。

布鲁斯看起来也是这么觉得的。

但是他拼命克制住了自己做出评价的欲望。

谢谢布鲁斯。

“……与此同时，你的左手伸出去，和你之前的右手一样保持平齐，虎口冲外……好，”他说，“你可以快速将这两个动作交替，我觉得快起来可能会好一点。保持你脚下的动作，记得脚收回来时要紧贴你的大腿，贴住，走。二，三，哒哒一，二，三，哒哒一……”

克拉克努力了。他一边扭动着自己的腰部一边比划着自己的胳膊。

而当他做完事时，他意识到布鲁斯看着他的表情甚至不再是生气的。

他很诚恳。

“当我说你需要跳得性感一点的时候，”他诚恳地说，“我是字面意义让你性感一点，你富有力量，应当具有着一种野性的优雅——而不是让你对着舞伴卖弄风骚。”

“我哪里有卖弄风骚。”克拉克受到了冒犯。

“或许卖弄风情这个措辞不太准确，我承认——你还记不记得你那个留着莫西干头型的半克隆体的孩子，”布鲁斯委婉地换了种说法，“你现在看上去就像是他上个礼拜在tik-tok上的当街表演。从这个角度来说，康纳确实是你的儿子，克拉克。这毫无疑义。”

“我说了，你再这么和我说话，我就不陪你玩了，布鲁斯。”

“对，”布鲁斯说。“因为是我在‘请求’你。你一定要时时刻刻提醒我这个我人生最大的判断失误吗，克拉克？说真的，亲爱的，再这样下去，我会没有办法再爱你的，至少得有五分钟那么长。”

“而我还是愿意为此再付出一点努力的。”对于布鲁斯的这句话，克拉克涨红了脸说。“让我们再试一次……”

当他们终于学到了一个马马虎虎可以过得去关——要克拉克说，三天内他已经能够糊弄过绝大多数常年跳拉丁舞的人，甚至就连布鲁斯，当他握着克拉克的指尖旋转时都没有再对他“宛如要拎着我直立起飞”一样的姿态做出批评，这根本就是进步神速，超乎所想——而布鲁斯似乎难得地对这个评价没有持反对态度，因为他已经可以和克拉克以快到似乎想要所有人癫痫发作的速度一起跳舞却不会被踩到脚，给克拉克定制的礼服也已经送到庄园就等到当晚使用时，他们终于收到了那封大赦天下的通知。

“……所以本次舞会主题改作假面交谊舞。”用火漆封口，喷了玫瑰香水的请柬这么写道。“为给各位宾客增添的不便致以由衷的歉意……”

最先瘫在沙发上一动也不想动的人，当然是连脑髓都快被人给榨光了的克拉克。而坐在桌后读着这封信的布鲁斯看起来倒是没有他那么高兴。

“真遗憾，”布鲁斯说，“我本来还想让他们看看，韦恩的新宠在舞技上到底是多么地游刃有余……”

“啊哈，你现在夸我游刃有余了，布鲁斯。”用靠枕蒙住脸的克拉克闷声说。“两个小时前，是谁说我只能勉强达到韦恩拉丁舞舞伴的最低标准的来着？”

“这只能说明我标准很高，而你一直在我的标准线上，亲爱的。别再磨磨唧唧的了。”对着书桌上的信件挑挑拣拣着的布鲁斯漫不经心地说。“不过既然如此，以防万一，还是让我顺便随口一问——我已经见过你跳华尔兹交谊舞的样子了，克拉克——但是你的伦巴又有没有练过？”

此时，距离韦恩总裁因在某私人俱乐部舞会上受到一位来自大都会的记者邀请，两人在惊心动魄的贴面交谊舞过程中坠入爱河，韦恩男郎至此尘埃落定的新闻公布还有不到五个小时。而距离让无数灰姑娘芳心凋零，全球首席钻石王老五宣布他的婚事则还有六个月。

“我没有办法拒绝他。”结婚典礼上，布鲁斯·韦恩喜滋滋地回忆着他们的初遇说。“他就那么戴着面具走到我的面前，对我说，‘这是一个美好的夜晚，韦恩先生，不知道我是否有幸能够牵住你的手呢？’而他的舞又跳的是那么的好——既有传统华尔兹的浪漫优雅，又有拉丁舞的性感激情，更不用说，贴面的部分真的是太热辣了。哦，小孩子不要听。”

至于他的丈夫克拉克·肯特，作为一个朴实刚健的男人，则来的更加简朴。“我早就说过，交谊舞才是所有舞种中最好的。学好交谊舞，什么样的舞会都不再是一个问题。”他推了推眼镜，涨红了脸说。“虽然布鲁斯试过用某些拉丁舞的爆发力量说服我……”

像是什么这样似乎害羞着的克拉克得到了他同样微笑着的丈夫的一击肘击还有他们在婚礼后对于此的种种讨论，那就是另一个美好的故事了。

——The End——


End file.
